


Fallen Petals

by bisexualoftheblade



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Mental Instability, Other, POV First Person, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualoftheblade/pseuds/bisexualoftheblade
Summary: When honoring a lost love, there is no such thing as a limit.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948132
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Fallen Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for day three of Whumptober - Jail Cell

Every day they attack us, killing my friends and family, slaughtering them in cold blood. Why do they do this to us? All we want is to help those in need, to rescue them from tyranny. I don’t understand why they hate us so much, but I will do anything it takes to keep one more person I love from being hurt by these monsters.

* * *

We captured one of their soldiers today. Maybe now we will finally get some information about their plans. I want to believe that, I really do. But that man killed my best friend. He walked right up to her and slashed her throat without an ounce of regret. And so he has to pay. He has to pay.

* * *

We buried her body today. We buried her in an ever-growing cemetery filled with those we love. That man still sits in our basement. He has to pay. He will pay, and he will pay dearly for what he and his friends have done to you. I”m so sorry, Lily. I’m so goddamn sorry.

* * *

I finally did it, Lily. Are you proud of me? I did exactly what you would have wanted. I made him pay for what he did to you.

* * *

The blood won’t come off my skin. It’s splattered on every bare piece of skin I can see in the glass. It doesn’t matter though. They will come for me for sure now. I did kill their leader after all. It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters anymore. You were the only one who kept me sane, Lily. 

* * *

I found their camp. You always warned me not to go after their camp, not to go after the children, but that doesn’t matter anymore now does it, Lily? They took you away from me, so I will take away everything that they love too, even if that means going back to killing children. Whatever. They will just grow up to be murderers. I’m helping people this way. 

* * *

I finally did it, Lily. I killed them all. I did it for you. Everything I do is for you. They said it doesn’t matter. They claim I’m a war criminal and a dictator. They asked me how I could slaughter children like that, staring at my blood-splattered skin. All I could do was grin, I had finally avenged you after all. They told me I will die tomorrow. It doesn’t matter. I’m coming to join you, Lily. I promise.


End file.
